Like The Sun
by minamishiho
Summary: "Claire gadis yang bagaikan matahari...Aku seperti bulan, yang kalau tidak mendapatkan cahaya matahari, tak akan disadari orang-orang..." Cliff POV, sequel dari I'll Never Let Go These Trembling Hands" Oneshot!


**Like The Sun**

_Nah, ini dia Cliff POV yang pengen banget gue bikin! Panjangnya dua kali dari prekuelnya, I'll Never Let Go These Trembling Hands. Keliatan banget gue lebih niat bikin ini daripada bikin yang Claire POV itu…_

_Well anyway, please enjoy the story!_

Disclaimer: Harvest moon adalah milik Natsume, bukan milik gue.

Pairing: Claire & Cliff

POV: Cliff

Seri: HM BTN 2 for girls

Genre: Hurt / Comfort, Romance

* * *

><p>Gadis itu datang seperti topan. Membuat hari-hariku yang sebelumnya tenang jadi berputar cepat dan memusingkan dengan kehadirannya yang seolah ada dimana-mana. Dia muncul di gereja saat aku mengunjungi Carter pagi hari. Dia muncul di Inn malam hari saat orang-orang desa asyik minum-minum di lantai bawah Inn. Setiap muncul dia membawa cerita baru, tentang dirinya, Jack (aku kaget saat tahu dia saudarinya Jack), dan para penduduk desa. Atau menghasilkan cerita baru dengan kecerobohannya yang tak terduga, seperti menginjak buntut Nora yang membuatnya dikejar kucing itu mengelilingi Inn sepanjang malam, dan kemarin, saat dia berlari kearahku membawa susu panas dan tersandung kaki bangku gereja. Aku dan Carter langsung panik saat Claire berteriak kalau tangannya melepuh. Untung saja dokter bilang lukanya tidak parah dan tidak akan berbekas.<p>

Gadis itu juga seperti matahari. Dia mencerahkan hari-hariku yang kelabu. Berkat dia aku jadi bisa bergaul dengan penduduk desa selain Doug, Ann, Carter, dan Gray. Seringkali dia menyeretku menemaninya keliling desa setelah aku berdoa di pagi hari. Kalau aku bertanya kenapa dia mengajakku, jawabannya selalu sama. "Karena aku tahu kau menganggur. Dan aku kan' perempuan jadi tidak kuat harus mengurus kebun itu sendirian," begitu alasannya. Aku tahu yang terakhir tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku pernah melihat dia berlari membawa sekeranjang penuh hasil alam sekaligus tas penuh belanjaan dari supermarket tanpa terengah sedikitpun. Jelas dia tak selemah yang dia bilang.

"Lagipula," kadang menambahkan sambil tersenyum dan mencondongkan badan padaku (aku selalu berdoa semoga dia tak menyadari semburat merah yang pasti muncul di wajahku setiap dia mendekatiku seperti itu), "aku akan membayarmu kok! Tenang saja!" begitu katanya. Mulanya aku agak tersinggung mendengarnya karena merasa dia menganggap aku yang tidak punya pekerjaan ini rendah sampai harus memberiku pekerjaan tapi ternyata yang dia maksud dengan 'bayaran' hanyalah traktiran makan siang atau kue buatannya sendiri. Dan yang penting dari setiap ajakannya itu adalah aku jadi mengenal baik setiap penduduk desa sekarang karena Claire punya kebiasaan menyambangi rumah-rumah penduduk desa setelah pekerjaan di kebun selesai, terkadang sambil memetik hasil alam dan bunga-bunga. Sekarang setiap kali kami berjalan di desa, semua orang akan ikut menyapaku saat menyapa Claire. Mereka bahkan menyapaku juga saat tidak bersama Claire. Tapi karena kami lebih sering terlihat bersama-sama, muncul gosip kalau kami punya hubungan. Claire tidak pernah menanggapi saat ada yang menanyakan hal itu, hanya tertunduk malu. Aku mulanya menyangkal (dan entah kenapa Claire selalu terlihat sedih setiap aku melakukan hal itu) tapi lama-kelamaan aku tidak sanggup menyangkalnya.

Karena lama-kelamaan, aku berharap kalau hal itu benar.

Belakangan ini, hatiku selalu terasa sakit setiap melihatnya. Sejak awal, kalau mau jujur, aku tahu kalau kurang lebih Claire tertarik padaku. Tapi tanpa sadar aku langsung menyangkal kemungkinan itu. Karena aku sadar aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya pemuda pengangguran. Setidaknya saat itu. Sejak musim gugur kemarin aku menjadi pegawai tetap kebun anggurnya Duke setelah Claire mengajakku part time disana. Tetap saja…aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dia. Claire gadis yang bagaikan matahari. Dia bersinar begitu terangnya dan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya berkilauan dengan cahayanya. Aku seperti bulan, yang kalau tidak mendapatkan cahaya matahari, tak akan disadari orang-orang. Tetap ada dalam kegelapan.

Kurasa dia lebih cocok dengan Kai. Pemuda itu – apapun yang dikatakan penduduk desa tentang dia – adalah orang yang baik. Dia juga pandai memperlakukan wanita. Bisa dibilang, dia tipe cowok yang seperti matahari juga. Cocok dengan Claire, walau sampai mati aku tidak akan pernah mengungkapkan pendapat ini pada siapapun. Kalau Popuri mendengarnya, dia bisa membunuhku.

Atau Trent. Kata Claire, saat pertama datang ke desa ini, orang pertama yang membuatnya terpesona adalah dokter Trent. "Dia dewasa dan keren. Mirip cinta pertamaku dulu!" begitu kata Claire saat kami sedang mengobrol di kebunnya dulu. Saat dia bilang dia sadar kalau perasaan itu hanya sekadar perasaan kagum saja, diam-diam tanpa sadar aku sudah terlanjur mematahkan sebatang ranting tebal disebelahku. Mungkin sejak saat itu aku sudah menyadari perasaanku pada Claire.

Bagaimana dengan Gray? Teman sekamarku saat di Inn itu jelas-jelas naksir berat pada Claire bahkan sejak gadis itu baru pindah ke desa ini. Di malam setelah aku pertama kali bertemu Claire, Gray bercerita dengan bersemangat soal gadis cantik berambut pirang yang ditemuinya di depan perkebunan terlantar milik Jack. "Sepertinya dia orang baru yang akan menempati perkebunan itu. Gadis itu cantik sekali! Rambut pirang yang seperti madu…mata yang sebiru langit…" Gray mendeskripsikan penampilan gadis pujaannya itu setengah menerawang. Aku langsung tahu kalau gadis itu gadis yang sama dengan yang kujumpai di gereja. Bahkan saat itupun dadaku terasa diremas melihat sorot mengkhayal yang muncul dimata teman sekamarku itu di kala memikirkan Claire…

Rick? Dia juga pemuda yang baik. Diluar sifat sister complex nya yang parah dan antipatinya yang berlebihan terhadap Kai, dia tipe orang yang cocok dalam menjaga orang lain. Dia menjaga ibunya dan Popuri sejak masih muda sekali. Dia juga pekerja keras. Claire akan lebih bahagia bersama orang seperti dia.

Walau demikian, aku tidak sanggup, dan tidak mau, menyingkirkan Claire dari sisiku. Rasanya hampa kalau sehari saja dia tidak ada, seperti saat dia pergi ke kota seharian untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal. Seolah ada kekosongan yang menyakitkan di hatiku. Saat dia kembali keesokan harinya, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menjemputnya di dermaga dengan alasan 'kebetulan ada disana setelah menemui Jack', padahal sebenarnya tidak. Jack hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengar hal ini. Syukurlah dia tidak memberitahukannya pada Claire.

Claire, apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

><p>"Cliff, selamat…wuaah!"<p>

Claire nyaris saja terjengkang kalau aku tidak buru-buru menangkapnya di bawah tangga. Napas kami berdua sama-sama terengah-engah karena kaget. Setelah menenangkan diri, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya tajam. "Bisa tidak sih sehari saja kau tidak membuat jantungku nyaris copot?" aku bertanya dengan nada putus asa. Claire hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum padaku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke rak-rak penyimpanan tong anggur. "Wanginya enak sekali," gumamnya sambil mengendus-endus. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya. "Kau terlihat seperti Karen," ledekku sambil melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku melihat Claire memonyongkan bibirnya dari sisi mataku. "Aku tidak se-alkoholik dia," protesnya sambil duduk di salah satu tong yang kosong.

"Tapi kau juga tukang minum," aku mengingatkannya.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya 3 botol setiap hari."

"Dan 2 botol lagi saat minum-minum malam hari di bar. Ah, lalu kira-kira 3 botol saat kau diam-diam minum dengan Karen di rumahnya," aku menambahkan sambil menoleh kearahnya. Claire menatapku dengan tatapan syok. "Darimana kau tahu hal itu?" tanyanya dengan mulut ternganga. Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresinya.

"Jangan dikira kalian bisa menyembunyikan bau alkohol sekuat itu hanya dengan bunga-bunga. Aku dan Jack bisa menciumnya dengan jelas. Dan lagi, kalau mau menyembunyikan botol-botol kalian dirumah sekecil itu, kalian harus lebih kreatif lagi. Jangan menyembunyikannya dibawah tempat tidur, misalnya," aku menyarankan. Claire menjerit mendengar kata-kataku barusan. Jelas dia tak mengira aku dan saudaranya tahu sebanyak itu.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepala setelah puas menjerit. "Jack bilang sih tidak masalah asal kalian tidak minum sampai mabuk. Kalau aku," aku terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "aku tidak punya hak melarang kalian. Aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Claire menatapku lurus-lurus tanpa tersenyum. Ekspresinya keras. "Siapa bilang kau bukan siapa-siapa? Kau teman kami," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. Aku tersenyum dengan perasaan pedih kepadanya. "Teman masuk kategori 'bukan siapa-siapa', Claire," aku mengingatkannya.

"Teori siapa pula itu, aku mau tahu?"

Aku memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Keluar deh jurus 'teori siapa' nya. Menurut Claire, kalau suatu hal tidak punya dasar dan sumber yang jelas ataupun diakui banyak orang, hal itu tidak bisa dianggap benar. Dan jawabanku selalu sama. "Bukan teori siapapun. Memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau temanku, itu artinya kau tidak bisa dibilang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Lagipula…"

Claire terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Aku memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Lagipula apa?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan dan menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. "Kau tahu. Aku tahu kau menyadarinya."

Seketika aku langsung paham apa maksudnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," dustaku sambil kembali menekuni pekerjaanku. Claire memotong langkahku dan aku melihat genangan air membayang di mata birunya. "Kau tahu! Kau tahu apa maksudku! Kenapa kau berbohong? Kenapa kau pura-pura tidak tahu? Aku mencin…"

Aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya dan menggeleng. Kami bertatapan cukup lama sebelum Claire menepis tanganku dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju keluar.

Sesaat sebelum dia keluar, aku menoleh. Butiran kristal-kristal bening mengaliri pipi porselennya.

Dadaku serasa ditonjok melihatnya.

_Ini yang terbaik, Cliff. Ini yang terbaik. Membiarkannya pergi. Bebas._

Tapi kenapa hatiku tetap terasa sakit?

* * *

><p>"Beberapa hari ini dia tidak datang ya. Si gadis petani itu."<p>

Tanganku yang sedang berada di tangkai anggur membeku sejenak sebelum kembali bekerja. "Ya," jawabku tanpa memandang bosku. "Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Duke. Aku tidak menjawab. Pria itu mendesah dan memutuskan untuk melepas topik ini dan memulai topik baru. "Kau tahu anakku, Aja? Baru-baru ini kami berhasil menghubunginya!" Duke kedengaran gembira sekali.

"Oh ya?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk kedengaran antusias. Kelihatannya Duke tidak menyadari usaha payahku karena dia terus bercerita. "Dia menjadi pembalap F3 di kota. Aku dan Manna kaget sekali saat mengetahuinya. Tapi kami senang tahu dia baik-baik saja. Aku meminta Harris untuk mengantarkan surat kami padanya. Polisi itu senang sekali. Sekarang kami berkirim surat setidaknya seminggu sekali dan Harris yang bertugas menjadi kurir surat kami dan kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia bilang dia senang bisa jalan-jalan ke kota sesekali tapi, kau tahu sendiri, kupikir sudah jadi rahasia umum kan' kalau Harris menyukai Aja? Kuharap hubungan mereka lancar dan Aja bisa tinggal lagi disini. Atau setidaknya sering-sering main kesini…" Duke terus menyerocos tanpa henti. Aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata dia sama cerewetnya dengan istrinya. Mungkin ini hanya karena dia sedang membicarakan anaknya.

"…katanya dia hebat sekali di lintasan. Aku dan Manna yang tadinya khawatir mendengar profesinya jadi lega mendengar hal ini. Semua ini karena Claire-chan…" begitu nama Claire disebut, ekspresiku langsung membeku. "…kalau dia tidak melihat Aja di televisi, kami tidak akan tahu keberadaan Aja. Sekarang kami berpikir untuk membeli sebuah televisi agar bisa menonton Aja. Claire-chan bilang dia punya kenalan yang menjual peralatan elektronik murah di kota dan kami memutuskan untuk membeli televisi pada kenalannya itu…" kata-kata Duke selanjutnya tidak begitu kuperhatikan. Pikiranku tertuju pada gadis pirang bermata biru yang tinggal di perkebunan kaki bukit itu. Claire…

Aku teringat kejadian saat aku pingsan di hari bersalju kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Begitu membuka mata, wajah pertama yang kulihat adalah wajahnya yang cemas. Setelah dokter, Elli, Doug, Ann, dan Carter keluar ruangan, dia mengembalikan potret keluargaku yang ia temukan jatuh di tengah salju. Aku menceritakan tentang potret itu padanya, tentang keluargaku, dan alasan kenapa aku pindah ke desa ini. Aku tidak menduga sama sekali kalau Claire akan berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Tanpa bicara, dia memelukku sambil menangis. Aku ikut-ikutan menangis dalam pelukannya.

Lalu di musim yang sama, aku pergi ke puncak gunung dimalam hari untuk memandang bintang. Tanpa terduga Claire datang. Kami duduk sepanjang malam, membicarakan bintang-bintang dan betapa indahnya benda langit itu. Dia tersenyum memandangku setiap aku berbicara dan aku beralasan (yang sebenarnya tidak perlu) merahnya pipiku adalah karena udara dingin.

Belum lama ini, dia datang kemari dan membawakanku makanan seperti biasanya. Saat sedang mengobrol, aku sadar salah satu antingnya hilang. Claire tampak tidak peduli tapi itu menggangguku. Aku ingat kalau aku membawa anting peninggalan ibuku dan memberikan anting itu padanya. Dia kelihatan terkejut tapi senang, dan memintaku memasangkan anting itu padanya. Wajah kami dekat sekali saat aku sedang memasangkan anting itu…aku nyaris tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium pipinya…

Dadaku makin sesak mengingat saat-saat itu. Tolol sekali mengira asal menjauh darinya, aku bisa melupakannya. Perasaan itu malah semakin bertumbuh seperti penyakit yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, menggerogoti jiwaku. Setiap hari aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu. Matahari itu. Claire…Claire…Claire…

Claire, aku cinta padamu…

* * *

><p>Malam musim dingin tanggal 13 winter. Malam valentine.<p>

Setelah yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku sama sekali tidak berharap Claire akan memberiku coklat valentine seperti tahun lalu besok. Lagipula besok hari Sabtu, hari liburku, aku ingin begadang disini seperti tahun lalu…

Ah, aku baru ingat. Tahun lalu, tepat di hari ini, aku dan Claire duduk ditempat ini berdua. Memandangi bintang. Aku duduk ditempat kami waktu itu duduk, di tepi tebing. Aku merebahkan tubuhku, memandangi bintang secara vertikal. Angin musim dingin membuatku menggigil. Kurapatkan selimut tebal yang kupinjam dari Inn disekeliling tubuhku erat-erat untuk sedikit menghangatkan diri.

Seperti biasanya, bintangnya indah…

…tapi ada yang kurang.

Sejak aku melihat bintang disini dengan Claire, tak akan ada lagi yang sama. Tidak ada lagi bisik-bisik bernada antusiasnya yang berusaha menyebutkan semua nama bintang dilangit. Tidak ada lagi lirikan diam-diamnya, yang mana aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Tidak ada lagi tawa tertahannya saat, menurutnya, aku melontarkan komentar-komentar polos tentang sejarah nama-nama bintang. Aku ingat wajahnya merah padam menahan tawa saat aku bilang Apollo mengidap penyakit sister complex yang parah terhadap Artemis, sampai menyihir seekor kalajengking raksasa untuk mengejar pemuda yang mengejar dewi itu untuk selamanya. Sesuatu yang sepertinya akan dilakukan Rick pada Kai yang sering mendekati Popuri…

Tidak ada bintang pribadiku, matahari dalam hidupku…

Aku menutup mata sejenak dan berusaha mengatur napasku yang mendadak sesak.

"Ah."

Aku mendengar suara terkesiap pelan dibelakangku. Ada yang datang? Aku membuka mata dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Dan seketika aku terkesiap.

Seseorang yang amat kukenal berdiri disana. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulut. Rambut sewarna madunya berkibaran ditiup angin musim dingin. Mata birunya memantulkan bintang-bintang.

"Claire…"

Gadis itu melepas ransel besarnya dan menghambur memelukku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Saat merasakan dia gemetar dalam pelukanku, secara otomatis aku balas memeluknya. Kami saling berpelukan dibawah jutaan bintang.

"Kau bodoh!" jeritnya ditengah tangis.

"Maaf."

"Kau bodoh sekali!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa tidak pernah menemuiku lagi?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Karena kupikir itu baik untukmu," jawabku serius. Dia memukul punggungku, masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. "Dasar bodoh," dia mengomel lagi, tapi setidaknya kali ini dia tidak menjerit.

Kami melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan saling menatap. "Jangan bilang soal kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi! Mengerti?" dia berkata dengan setengah mengancam. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang setengah menangis dan setengah mengancam itu.

Aku kembali memasang ekspresi serius. "Aku serius Claire. Aku tidak baik untukmu."

"Apa…"

"Karena aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Karena aku bukan orang yang bisa diandalkan," aku menyela ucapannya. Claire terkesiap sejenak dan tiba-tiba berubah marah. "Jangan bilang kau tidak punya siapa-siapa! Kau anggap apa aku, Jack, Karen, Carter, Doug, Ann, Gray, dan semua penduduk desa? Jangan mulai lagi teori 'teman itu bukan siapa-siapa' mu! Teman adalah bukti kalau kau istimewa, cukup istimewa sehingga dianggap teman!"

Claire terengah kehabisan napas. Dia memegang kedua pipiku dengan tangannya. "Walaupun kita tidak punya kesamaan apapun, dan walau aku juga bukan siapa-siapa sekalipun, itu tidak penting. Itu tidak lantas membuatmu tidak baik bagiku."

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Dia mengucapkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kenyataan itu menyingkirkan segala tetek bengek mengenai baik atau tidak baik itu. Karena aku mencintaimu, maka aku memaklumi segala kekuranganmu. Karena ada cintalah semuanya dapat ditoleransi.

"Tapi," dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur selangkah, "aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. Selama ini…aku merasa kau sedikit…punya perasaan suka padaku. Tapi kalau ternyata aku…salah sangka…"

Airmata baru mulai terbentuk di matanya. Bukan lagi airmata marah seperti sebelumnya tapi jauh lebih parah: airmata kepasrahan. Aku buru-buru meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Tidak! Maksudku…ya. Maksudku…"

Claire menatapku dengan sorot mata bingung. Aku menelan ludah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menyatakannya? Tapi, kalau aku sudah menyatakannya, aku tidak bisa mundur lagi…

Siapkah aku menerima Claire sepenuhnya dalam hidupku?

Aku memejamkan mata lagi, membayangkan semua hal yang telah terjadi selama ini. Kematian keluargaku, hari-hari sepiku saat pertama kali tiba di Mineral Town, kedatangan Jack – teman pertamaku, kepergianku dari Mineral Town, kedatanganku kembali ke kota ini karena kudengar Jack pindah lagi kemari, pertemuanku dengan Claire, hari-hariku bersamanya, hari-hariku tanpanya…

Dan ternyata aku sadar.

Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang aku anggap benar, kenyataannya aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Claire. Tidak lagi.

Tidak sejak aku pertama memandang wajah lembut yang tertunduk di gereja itu. Tidak sejak tangan mungilnya mengajakku berkeliling mengenal keindahan sejati desa ini. Tidak sejak aku terpesona melihat senyumannya. Tidak sejak aku merasa ingin sekali memeluknya setiap kali dia menangis.

Aku menatap kedua bola mata berwarna biru langit yang memantulkan cahaya bintang itu lurus-lurus. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mata Claire terbelalak dan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan atau melakukan hal lain dia sudah memelukku erat-erat. Saking eratnya sampai napasku terasa sesak.

"C…Claire…sesak…"

Claire melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidah. Aku pura-pura marah dan mengangkat tangan seolah ingin memukulnya. Dia terpekik dan memejamkan mata.

Saat itulah aku mendaratkan ciuman kecil di bibir mungilnya.

Matanya terbuka lagi dan – lagi-lagi – dia terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka dan sebelah tangannya refleks langsung menyentuh bibirnya.

"Cliff…"

Aku tidak menanggapi panggilannya dan kembali menatap langit penuh bintang. Sebelah tanganku menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang bebas erat-erat.

Walau tidak melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan Claire sedang tersenyum kepadaku dan ikut memandang langit berjuta bintang di atas kami. Selama beberapa saat kami memandang bintang sambil bergenggaman tangan sebelum aku teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, ranselmu tadi jatuh kan'? Aku ambil dulu ya," ujarku sambil melepas genggaman kami. Claire terpekik dan buru-buru menghalangi langkahku. Ekspresinya gugup.

"Jangan! Biar aku saja!"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sudah kubilang aku saja!"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh tanya. "Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengintip ke balik bahu Claire yang sibuk menghalangi jalanku. Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang familier mencuat dari dalam ransel itu.

Berwarna coklat dan berbentuk hati.

"I…itu…"

Claire melihat kearah pandanganku dan bahunya merosot. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu. "Itu coklat valentine. Tadinya mau kuberikan padamu besok pagi tapi," dia berjalan kearah ranselnya, mengambil bungkusan coklat itu dan menyodorkan padaku, "sekarang juga sudah tanggal 14 kan'?" katanya sambil melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 00.10.

"Selamat hari valentine."

Aku terbelalak melihat bungkusan coklat itu. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya tapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanya, "Kenapa kau membawa coklat ini? Bukannya coklat di supermarket baru dijual besok? Lagipula kau kan' tidak tahu aku ada disini?"

Wajah Claire semakin merah. "Tadi aku baru saja mengajari Karen membuat kue coklat untuk Jack. Orangtuanya kan' pemilik supermarket, jadi dia minta stok coklat yang dijual untuk besok sedikit pada ayahnya. Nah, saat mengajarinya, aku ikut membuat satu kue coklat. Tadinya mau aku serahkan untukmu besok…tapi saat baru pulang dari rumahnya, entah kenapa tahu-tahu aku ingin mampir kesini dulu. Terus…kau tahu sendiri lanjutannya," Claire menjelaskan sambil tertunduk malu. Aku mengangguk-angguk paham. "Begitu ya," gumamku.

Claire menyodorkan coklat itu langsung ke tanganku. "Ini! Aku tidak jamin rasanya sih…sepertinya tadi aku memasukkan agak banyak wine ke dalamnya…"

Aku tidak menunggu Claire menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Terima kasih," bisikku dengan suara lirih. Kelihatannya Claire paham kalau ucapan terima kasihku bukan hanya karena coklat yang dia berikan karena dia balas memelukku dan balas berkata dengan nada lembut, "Sama-sama."

Tuhan, keputusanku ini sudah benar kan'?

Aku ingin berada disisinya seperti ini…selamanya…

Sekilas aku melihat sebuah bintang jatuh melintas dilangit malam, tepat di langit dihadapanku.

Apakah itu artinya ya?

Aku memeluk gadis berambut pirang dalam pelukanku makin erat dan mengecup pipinya sebelum melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatap matanya lurus-lurus.

"Maukah kau bersamaku selamanya?"

Mata birunya yang sudah berkaca-kaca sebelumnya kini meneteskan butir-butir airmata. Kali ini aku yakin itu bukan airmata kesedihan, kepedihan, atau kemarahan. Senyum cemerlang menghiasi wajahnya saat dia berkata,

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya kali ini aku berhasil menggenggamnya.

Matahari pribadiku.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Kelar juga! Bagian terakhirnya agak off ya. Ya sudahlah *males mikir lagi*<em>

_Please feel free to RnR!_


End file.
